


I'll Flip You For It

by RileyRiot



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Boys Kissing, Competition, Established Relationship, Flip Fuck, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Sex Games, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4047973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyRiot/pseuds/RileyRiot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Sousuke are starting their lives at university together and fortunately for the two lovers they get to be roommates. Unfortunately for them they both want the bottom bunk. So Sousuke's decides that they should settle things by flipping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Flip You For It

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing anything for these two (in honor of one shot week). I had fun getting my toes wet with this and wanted write more for them. Let me know what you think about this in the comments.

“Dibs on the bottom bunk,” Rin and Sousuke both called out, as they entered their new dorm room and university.

Seconds later an argument broke out between the two lovers. Rin argued that he should have it since that’s how things were back at Samezuka Academy, but Sou had said that was the exact same reason why he should get it now.

“Rin, I don’t want to argue with you over this anymore,” Sousuke said after a while.

“Then just let me have it,” Rin shouted irritatedly.

Sousuke always got little turned on whenever he saw Rin get all riled up and passionate, even if it was about something like a bunk. As he looked at his irritable redheaded boyfriend an idea came to him, one that would make them both happy and that might help Sousuke get what he wanted.

“Why don’t we just flip for it?” he offered.

“Fine, let me get a coin,” Rin said, as he reached into the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out his wallet.

Sousuke quickly held up a hand to signal to Rin that wasn’t necessary. “We don’t need a coin, Rin.”

“Then what? A cow?” Rin asked, sounding a little more annoyed.

Sousuke rolled his eyes at his little drama king.

“I meant flip fuck,” Sou explained like it was the most obvious thing.

“Are you serious?”

Rin tried to keep up the annoyed tone, but Sou could see there had been a change in him. Rin’s cheeks had started to tint with pink and his breathing seemed slightly off now. Sousuke was even sure that if he were to walk over and place his hand on the other boy’s chest he’d be able to feel Rin’s heart racing beneath the surface.

“Of course I’m serious, Rin,” Sousuke said, as he slowly walked over to Rin and wrapped his tone, muscular arms around Rin’s slender waist. “I was thinking about fucking you the entire drive here. This way we can kill two birds with one stone.” Sousuke smirked down at Rin.

Rin shuttered as Sou inched up one side of his t-shirt and began to caress the skin just above his hip with his fingertips.

“I’ll even let you go first if you want,” Sousuke leaned down and whispered into Rin’s ear before playfully nipping at it.

Though Sou really wanted to get the bottom bed he had never really been a big fan of being the bottom _in_ bed, but he’d given it a shot for Rin a few months ago and he hadn’t hated it…he might possibly even say he enjoyed it. For a moment a memory of Rin driving his cock into him back in their old dorm room clouded all Sousuke’s thoughts. God, he’d come so hard that night. If letting Rin fuck him again was the only way to get what he wanted then he saw no problem in that.

Sousuke let his hand slowly creep further up the side of Rin’s body, dragging the shirt even higher as he went. Rin dropped his head onto the slightly taller boy’s shoulder and began to coax one of Sousuke’s nipples to a peak through the material of his shirt. Sou groaned a little in response; Rin definitely knew his spots.

“What are the terms?” Rin asked, after they both spent a few more minutes just standing there caressing each other.

“We’ll take turns fucking each other and whoever can get the other to come fastest gets the bunk,” Sousuke explained as he absentmindedly began to grind himself against Rin.

Rin nodded before giving Sousuke’s nipple a little pinch then backing out of the other boy’s arms with a competitive smirk curving his lips. Sou made mental note to get his boyfriend back for that.

“Do you have your stopwatch?” Sousuke asked, as he reached down and peeled his fitted t-shirt up and off of his sculpted upper body.

“Of course I –” Rin’s sentence was cut short and his smirk disappeared for a brief moment as he caught site of Sou’s shirtless body.

Now, it was Sousuke turn to smirk at Rin. “See something you like, Rin?”

Rin just stared at him for a few moments before he spoke, “Yeah…the bottom bunk.”

Sousuke chuckled at the lame joke before he reached up to the button of his jeans and slowly undid them and his zipper then slid them and his underwear down his legs.

“Fuck,” Rin hissed and turned around and began digging in one of his bags, as Sousuke’s thick uncut cock bounced into view.

Sou continued to smirk as he went to one of his own bags and took out of bottle of lube then crawled onto the naked lower bunk with it in hand.

“Shit, I can’t find it,” Rin complained from a squatted position on the floor beside the bed.

“Well, you better hurry up,” Sou told him just as he took his cock into his hand.

Rin shot him a death glare as he looked over his shoulder and saw Sousuke tugging the small amount of excess skin back to expose his sticky cock head.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Rin shouted as he began to rip apart his various bags in search of the stopwatch, Sousuke presumed.

“I’m just getting myself ready for you.”

Sou smiled as he used the middle finger of his other hand to swirl his precum around and to coat more of his erection. It felt so good, but he wasn’t worried about coming too soon; when it came to sex his stamina was far better than Rin’s. Plus, he knew Rin’s mouth would feel better and refused to come before he felt that.

“Got it,” Rin exclaimed a few moments later before jumping up off the floor and quickly stripping out of his own clothes and climbing onto the bed with Sousuke.

Once Rin was between his legs he wasted no time before diving in for a kiss. Sousuke let go of his cock and used one hand to grip the hair at the nape of Rin’s neck and hold him exactly where he wanted and the other to pull a slender hip down against him, causing their bare erections to brush up against each other. As tongues explored and teeth nipped at lips the two fought for dominance in the kiss. Eventually, they had to come up for air before either of them won that battle. They gasped and heaved as they stared at each other and ground their lower halves together.

“You should probably start the timer,” Sou said when Rin reached between them and began stroking the brown haired boy’s cock.

Rin nodded and reached over to the other side of the bed and grabbed the stopwatch. He pressed a few buttons before he sat it back down in the same corner of the bed. A moment later he went back to jerking Sousuke off. The dark haired boy growled and humped into his boyfriend’s hold as Rin stroked his dick just the way he liked it.

“Suck it,” Sousuke demanded when the hand job wasn’t enough anymore.

Rin smirked at him and he reached up and yanked the boy down for another kiss. This time Sousuke won the battle for dominance and after he had Rin whimpering into his mouth he released him and told him once again to suck his cock. After Rin caught his breath he slowly slid down the bed until his face was level with Sousuke’s cock. Rin swiftly began licking and sucking on the massive head of Sou’s dick. Sousuke tried to thrust up and push more of himself into Rin’s mouth but Rin wrapped a tight fist around his shaft so that he couldn’t. It was frustrating and delicious torture to Sousuke and he watched through lust clouded eyes as he began to play with his own nipples.

“I could probably make you come just like this, Sousuke,” Rin teased before he wiggled the tip of his tongue in the slit at the head of Sousuke’s cock. “But, I’m not. I’m going to make you come on my cock, making your ass and the bunk mine.”

Rin unwrapped his hand from Sousuke’s dick and then a second later devoured the entire thing. It caught Sousuke completely by surprised by how close he was to coming when he felt his dick slip into the back of Rin’s throat. He violently tugged at red hair not sure if he wanted the pleasure to stop or never end. Rin made that decision for him as he yanked his head off Sou’s cock and sat back up between Sousuke’s legs and grabbed the bottle of lube from the same corner of the bed the stopwatch was still sitting in.

Rin was fast about coating two of his fingers and Sousuke’s hole with the clear liquid, but more hesitantly and cautious as he brought the two together. Rin massaged the puckered opening to Sousuke’s body and it twitched in response. Sousuke watched intently as Rin took his time just getting the muscle to relax, which was hard to do with a rare bottom like Sou, but eventually it began to feel so good that Sou relaxed and Rin was able to press a finger through the barrier to his body.

“Fuck,” Sou cried repeatedly as Rin worked the greased up digit into his body.

Rin trailed wet kisses up and down Sou’s thighs in order to calm him once he started sliding his finger back out of him. However, Rin didn’t take his finger completely out of Sousuke. When he got to the point where just the tip remained he pushed back in and Sousuke cried out again. Rin repeated this slow in and out process with just one of his fingers until he met almost no resistance from Sou’s body and the other boy’s cries were no longer from discomfort but from pleasure. Then he pulled his finger all the way out and applied more lube to it and a second finger before bringing both back up to Sousuke’s slightly looser ass. Sou closed his eyes as Rin started the process of massaging him all over again. It felt great, but he knew when Rin pushed inside of him this time the discomfort would be back and twice as uncomfortable.

To Sousuke’s surprised Rin took his now slightly softer cock back into his mouth and began sucking on it again just as he pressed forward with the two slick fingers. Sou gripped Rin’s hair with one hand and clawed at the bare mattress with the other, to help him deal with the mixture of sensations his body was feeling. Below Rin sucked and slurped around his cock as he slowly began to finger and stretch him. It wasn’t long before it all became too much for Sousuke and he began shamelessly begging Rin to fuck him already.

Rin took his time removing his fingers from Sou before he crawled back up his body and began kissing and sucking on his hard nipples. Sousuke dug his short nails into Rin’s scalp and humped up against him.

Rin pulled back and pinned Sousuke with the expression of a predator watching its prey as he picked up the lube again and poured some on his cock. Sou licked his lips as he watched Rin stroke the lube over his long, circumcised cock. Sousuke loved that Rin was cut because the head was this beautiful reddish color that almost matched his hair and it looked so mouthwatering whenever he saw it. He didn’t get to admire it too long because once Rin had it thoroughly coated he began pressing it into him. Rin was just as cautious and gentle as he had been when he used his fingers, but Sousuke was so turned on that he didn’t want that and began to force his hips down harder, forcing himself onto Rin’s length.

They both swore and Rin gripped on to Sousuke’s hip to stop him, but Sousuke was bigger and stronger so he pried Rin’s hands from his waist then roughly pulled the other boy down on top of him, forcing Rin’s full length inside of him. It hurt like a son of a bitch but Sousuke didn’t care he just wanted Rin to fuck him.

“I’m sorry, but you–” Rin tried to apologize for the obvious pain Sousuke was feeling.

“It’s okay, fuck me, Rin. Fuck me hard. Make me come with you cock deep inside of me,” Sousuke whispered his demand before he leaned up and kissed Rin again.

Rin was hesitant at first but as Sousuke began to growl and buck his hips up in response to his thrusts his boyfriend became more confident and started to slam his lean hips down almost ruthlessly.

“That’s it, Rin, just like that,” Sousuke cried as he wrapped his arms around Rin’s back and gripped on to his shoulders.

“Fuck, you’re trying to make me come, you cheater,” Rin accused him, as he yanked his body back up into a kneeling position.

At first Sousuke didn’t realize what Rin was talking about, because he’d been so caught up in getting his ass pounded that he had forgotten what had started this. He had to regain some kind of control, because he’d been really close to coming just then. He wasn’t sure if his stamina just wasn’t as good when he bottomed or if Rin was just that good at topping, but he had to force himself to last longer, so that he could win the bunk. However, Rin made that impossible when he reached down and picked up Sousuke’s legs and placed them over his shoulders then leaned back down and began to fuck him like something wild.

Sousuke cock was definitely hard again and aching and dripping with precum. He had to touch it, but he knew if he did he’d come almost instantly. Apparently, Rin knew that too and quickly took Sou’s cock into one of his hands and began fisting it urgently.

“Rin st-stop,” Sousuke begged even though that was the last thing his cock wanted.

“Why would I do that?” Rin asked with a devilish glint in his eyes and he pumped both Sousuke’s dick and ass faster and harder.

A moment later Rin’s cock hit something inside of him that caused him to see nothing but white. Sousuke’s cock head immediately began to angrily shoot cum all over his upper body and Rin’s hand, while his ass began to rapidly pulsate around Rin’s cock inside of him.

“I’m going to come, Sousuke,” Rin cried out just before liquid heat filled Sousuke’s hole.

Feeling Rin spray his insides with his hot sticky cum somehow produced several more ropes of cum from Sousuke’s own cock. The both screamed and groaned as they continued to hump and thrust at each other until their bodies became so hypersensitive that they had no choice but to separate. The slick wet sound that Rin’s cock made when he pulled it from Sousuke’s used hole caused the brunet to shudder a little.

As Rin fell back onto the bed beside him he picked up the stopwatch and hit the button to make it stop.

“What’s my time?” Sousuke asked when he could finally speak.

“Twenty-two minutes,” Rin said as he rolled over on to his side and snuggled into Sou’s body.

Sousuke nodded then said, “I’ll get you off in half that time.”

Rin smirked tiredly as he replied, “We’ll see about that.”

**Author's Note:**

> So even though this was supposed to be a one shot I decided to cut things off where I did and make this a two part fic. Next part should be up soon. Hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
